


opposed to the typical

by sabinelagrande



Series: born this way [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Dom Radek Zelenka, M/M, Sub Ronon Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Ronon has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	opposed to the typical

It was quite late when the knock came on Radek's door; he'd been on the point of settling into bed, but he answered anyway.

Ronon was standing there, a bundle of ropes in his hands; without prelude, he dropped into Radek's arms. "I made you a hammock."

Radek held it up, examining the intricate knotwork. "This is beautiful," he said. "You are very thoughtful."

"Can I hang it up?"

There was something immediate about his tone, something that suggested that it was of vital importance; Radek took a look around his room. " _Ano_ , I think- yes, if we put one end here and one end here, I think it will be just fine."

"Good," Ronon said, stretching up to hook it on the always-useful Ancient architectural elements; Radek couldn't help but notice the way his shirt rode up as he did it, exposing a little of his toned back. Ronon made sure the netting was spread out properly, smoothing his hands over it.

And then he climbed in and went to sleep.

Radek was left standing there, watching him and wondering what the hell had just happened. He didn't want to wake him, not when there was a strong possibility Ronon would instinctively punch him in the throat or something. Left with no other sensible alternative, he got into bed with his laptop and began doing the calculations he'd meant to do- which mostly involved playing solitaire and cursing softly.

Ronon was gone when he woke up; had it not been for the hammock still swaying gently in the corner, Radek might have thought it was all a dream. But it would have had to have been a recurring one, because Ronon came back the next night, and the next, and the whole of the next week, sleeping soundly in his hammock and otherwise not bothering Radek very much. It was very strange; having a sub sleeping in the corner of his room was something out of questionable pornography or a very bad romance novel, but there was something that made it different, less than obscene but lacking in saccharine sentimentality.

Being the lone Czech in an expedition with very few Europeans in a galaxy with very few Tau'ri made him constantly aware of what it was like to be alone, culturally speaking; he knew it was even worse for Ronon, knowing so few of his people survived. The last thing he wanted to do was rebuff him and make it worse.

And, admittedly, very large, very hot subs did not frequently set up camp in his bedroom, much less show any interest in him at all.

One morning at breakfast, he managed to catch Ronon's teammates without him; it was the perfect opportunity, because if anyone could explain this behavior, it would be them.

"May I?" he asked, standing beside the table with his tray.

"Of course, Doc," John said; Rodney waved a hand in vague greeting, and Teyla smiled warmly at him.

He sat, separating his silverware and taking a bite of his toast. "I have a problem that I would like your advice on," he told them. "Ronon has been sleeping in my room."

Rodney rolled his eyes, still stuffing pancakes into his mouth. "Stop bragging."

"Rodney," Radek said, annoyed. "He has just been sleeping."

"Stop lying," Rodney returned.

Radek ignored him, looking to John and Teyla. "He just hung up his hammock and moved in. I am wondering if this is a cultural tradition of his."

"I know very little about Satedan traditions, other than what Ronon has shared," Teyla said, looking perplexed.

"Honestly?" John said, picking at his fruit. "I don't know if it's a Satedan thing or if he just thought it was a good idea."

"I would not be surprised if it were both," Teyla added.

"I'm sorry," Rodney said, though it was perfectly clear that he wasn't. "Why do we think this is a problem? Unless you're concerned about him breaking you in half."

"You are so full of sensitivity and lovingkindness," Radek said. "I do not know why I do not come to you with all my problems."

"The sun does shine out of my ass," Rodney fired back, stealing a piece of meat off John's plate, which earned him a slap on the back of the head. "Still worth it," he said, making contented noises. "Mmm, not-bacon."

Ronon plunked himself down across from Radek. "Hey," he said, as a generalized greeting, before digging into his eggs.

John and Teyla shared a look. "Were we not going to-," Teyla started, but she faltered, looking for John for help.

"Uh, right, we've got that thing with Elizabeth at-" He broke off, looking at his watch. "Five after." He and Teyla stood, collecting their trays. "Come on, Rodney."

"There's still half a pancake here," Rodney said, scandalized.

"Then take it with you," John replied, dragging him off; Rodney complained about hands and syrup all the way out of the mess hall.

Ronon looked up briefly, nodding towards the door. "What's wrong with them?"

"They are uncomfortable, I think," Radek said. "I just told them of our, er, arrangement."

He chewed thoughtfully. "What'd they say?"

"I believe they are confused."

"S'not that complicated," Ronon said, shrugging. "You need me around."

"I know I am not particularly intimidating, but I am a top," Radek told him. "I do not need a protector."

"Doesn't mean I don't need somebody to protect," Ronon said, as if it were totally obvious.

"Is that all?" Radek asked, starting to get a little exasperated.

Ronon grinned dirtily at him.

Radek gulped. "I am not, ah," he said, waving his hand as he looked for the word, "fast."

Ronon shrugged. "That's okay."

"Are you going to move out of my room?"

Ronon froze, his food halfway to his mouth. "Do you want me to?"

Radek thought about it. "I do not particularly mind you being there."

"Good," he replied, with an air of finality. Radek felt oddly as if he'd been dismissed; he finished his coffee and retreated to his lab. Perhaps there he could sort something out- Ronon was unlikely to seek him out there.

That assumption didn't even make it to the end of the day. When Radek came back from lunch, he found Ronon sitting off to one side, listening attentively to an argument that Simpson and Udoko were having.

"Thought it was time I learned some of this science stuff," Ronon said, when asked. "Be quiet, it's getting good."

And as the days slid by, one crisis after another, Ronon was there- in his lab, in his room, wherever Radek went. He was suddenly just part of Radek's life, and, unlike most of the people he was forced to corral and nursemaid on a normal day, he made very few ripples in it. He held screwdrivers, he always seemed to know where the hottest coffee was, and he never said much, but that only meant he saved his words for the choicest utterances.

So it was appropriate that the day it changed was like any other day. He and Ronon were in the lab together, Ronon repairing one of the many broken Ancient devices that littered Atlantis, Radek working out ZPM output calculations on the whiteboard.

At least, that was what he was trying to do; of course, then Kavanagh returned from a well-deserved detail to the formerly flooded parts of the city. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said, dropping his backpack unceremoniously onto the table.

Radek winced in sympathy for his poor laptop. "I do not think it is a secret," he said, keeping his eyes on the board. "Even you can plainly see-"

"That you're trying to kill us all!" he said, reaching for the eraser and all but hip-checking Radek out of the way.

Radek snorted, leaning up and pulling the eraser out of his hands. "A quick death would be preferable to spending any more time in this lab with you."

"Then feel free to jump out the window any time and put us out of our misery," Kavanagh snapped.

"I am from Prague, _zmrd_ ," Radek replied. "If anyone is going out the window, it is you."

Kavanagh crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that a threat? Because I've got about five inches on you."

Before Radek could respond, Ronon materialized between the two of them, towering over Kavanagh.

Kavanagh rolled his eyes. "Now you've got a pet ogre to fight your battles?"

Ronon took a step forward, and Kavanagh shrank back, clearly terrified. "Would you care to say that again?" Radek asked. "I do not think Ronon heard you."

"This is ridiculous- I'm getting McKay," Kavanagh said, beating a hasty retreat.

Radek turned to Ronon, frowning. "While I appreciate the what you are trying to do-" He stopped, stroking his chin and considering. "It was completely worth it to see Kavanagh run away, no?"

Ronon grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "Knew you'd think so."

Radek looked down at his watch. "I believe I have had enough for today. Come, let us eat." He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously. "And afterwards, perhaps I have a bottle of the pear brandy from M20-390."

Ronon's smile was dirty again, and Radek's stomach fluttered. "You're on."

\--

McKay thought it was hilarious.

Kavanagh typed up another transfer request.

\--

The brandy didn't last long, not with Ronon around, but there was enough in Radek's belly to make him feel warm and friendly. He lay on the bed, letting the room sway gently around him; Ronon sat on the floor next to him whittling away at what looked like a whistle, the knife moving unerringly despite how much alcohol Ronon had consumed.

"You are always," Radek said, gesturing vaguely, "doing something."

"Why be bored?" Ronon replied, turning the wood this way and that, inspecting something that Radek couldn't perceive.

The liquor was making his head swim a little, or maybe it was just making things clearer, but Radek turned onto his side, looking down at Ronon. "If you tell Rodney, you will never have hot water here again, but I am sometimes sentimental," Radek admitted. "And you- you are extraordinary. You are beautiful and selfless." He reached out, trailing a hand over Ronon's dreadlocks. "It would be so easy for someone to take advantage."

Ronon grinned widely. "Wanna know what happened to the last top who did?" He laughed at Radek's expression. "If I didn't trust you or I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have come in the first place."

"You do not need to sleep in the corner," Radek said slowly. "There is room in the bed."

"I sleep on the side by the door," Ronon said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Radek let his hand slide down to Ronon's shoulder, his thumb tracking over the spot where a collar would be. "Good."


End file.
